This invention relates to a device in which lighting modules are combined with a universal mounting system for use as either a floor, ground or ceiling lighting fixture.
Lighting modules that are adaptable for direct mounting to a wall, partition or ceiling are well known. However, such applications restrict the available variety of possible lighting configurations. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a lighting system which will maximize the versatility of lighting configurations using lighting modules.